Evalon
The first planet and formerly named after it's creator, Roe, Evalon first came into being when the Child of Chaos attempted to steal star material from the nascent Niv. The hot plasma burned his hands and he let go, throwing the material into space. This cooled and in time formed the planet Roe. Between the First and Second Age it's name was changed to Evalon. Evalon's main features includes a deep canyon carved out when Zareth collided with it's surface. Inside of this canyon is the entrance to the underworld and a portal to Eld. Evalon has three continents: Olegard, Almia and Ortaw. Other notable locations upon Evalon include the Chama peninsula, Eva Lothi, the cities of Minas Kei and Gaerv Vantric, and the entrance to the underworld: Evermoor. Evalon is inhabited by the following races: Changelings, Ekiruru, Mizzen and Rowan. There are also a small number of Grigori immigrants preseent in both Kinderven and regular forms and a few Verr left who refused to leave on their race's great migration. Historically, the planet was inhabited by the Dwarves and Lainir before they departed for Salustutis. Evalon in the Sixth Age The three continents, largest cities and most important geographical features of the planet Evalon. Aside from a small number of mostly underground settlements controlled by the Mizzen, the surface of Evalon is soveriegn territory of the United Republic of Evalon, populated by mainly Rowan and Changelings. The Republic consists of thirteen states as shown above, eleven of which lie on the planet Evalon. Chama Peninsula The Chama peninsula is the south-eastern most tip of Almia. Humanity was originally born on the smaller continent of Olegard which lay further to the west but over the millennia many migrants slowly made their way across the archipelago that lay between the two continents and made a home in the lush new world they found on the other side. Just below the equator, Chama is a patchwork of open grassy fields and thick rainforests, both teeming with all sorts of small creatures who thrive alongside not just humanity but also a small minority of Mizzen and Kinderven. The land is fruitful and could provide enough so that it is rare for anyone to go hungry. It is not uncommon for mystics amongst the many races which lived there to refer to the country as the Eld of Evalon. The humans who live in Chama are mainly those of the Rowan culture, their temples and wooden houses dotted around the landscape. Below is a map of Chama and some of the othe historical Rowan lands. Eva Lothi Eva Lothi, meaning "Mountainous Land" in the Dwarven language, is the western half of Almia and was home to both the Dwarven Kingdom and the Mizzen of Evalon. It was mostly controlled by the Dwarves, while the Mizzen had several settlements, including the city of Nexus, in the northern most area. Geographicly, Eva Lothi is very mountainous and hilly, dotted with high peaks and deep vallys. Many long and valuable veins of ore have been discovered in the mountains, and this brought great fortune to the Dwarves and Mizzen. Points of intrest include: *Loth Ringard, capital of the Dwarven Kingdom *Gawmforj, volcano and center of production for the Dwarves *Val Gran, home of the largest natural supply of copper *Nexus, center of the Mizzen's civilization In the Fifth Age, Eva Lothi was abandoned by the Dwarves in their great migration to Salustutis and the land was promptly colonised by Rowan and Changelings.